Yakuza Stinger
|modelname = yakuza |handlingname = YAKUZA |textlabelname = YAKUZA }} The Yakuza Stinger is the Yakuza customized gang car featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance (as the Yakuza) and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories The Yakuza Stinger is a variant of the Stinger, sporting a red and white paint job in Grand Theft Auto III and a red and baby blue paint job in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, as well as an additional spoiler. It also appears only in its hardtop form, as opposed to some Stingers, which are depicted as rag-top convertibles with or without a top up. Prior to the release of GTA III, the car was also known as the "Yakuza"; this name remains in use on the official Rockstar North website. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the Yakuza Stinger can appear with three paint jobs - a red and white one, a yellow and red one, and a blue and green one. It has also a different engine sound than in the other two Liberty City related games. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Performance of the Yakuza Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is equivalent to the Stinger's, if not better. Its speed is considerably moderate by sports car standards, coupled with stable handling and good grip. The Yakuza Stinger is also all-wheel-drive, in comparison to a conventional Stinger, which is rear-wheel-drive. The Yakuza Stinger is thus less prone to tailspins than the Stinger, which is ideal for street racing, combined with its relatively low mass of 1400 kg. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, its performs even better, with higher acceleration and top speed, making it one of the fastest cars in LCS along with Infernus and Cheetah. Compared to other sports cars, the Yakuza Stinger is exceptionally durable and can take more damage before destroyed, being one of the most durable cars, along with the Cartel Cruiser and the Triad Fish Van. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery YakuzaStingerRockstarNorth.jpg|A pre-release version GTA III's Yakuza Stinger from Rockstar North's official website, with lowered suspensions not seen in in-game versions of the car and enhanced reflection. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Shogun Showdown - After entering the Rhino, the Yakuza men try to block the player's patch parking two Yakuza Stingers in the gate. * More Deadly Than the Male - Five can be found around the docks during the mission, two blocking the entrance and more three on the dock itself. * Cash in Kazuki's Chips - Tha Yakuza members ambush Toni inside the compound arriving in two Yakuza Stingers. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *In Asuka Kasen's condo parking lot in Newport, Staunton Island. There will be 2 of them; one near the entrance to the porch, another near the main entrance of the building. *Car park of the AMCo. building in Torrington, Staunton Island (sometimes locked) *Kenji's Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island (sometimes locked) *Staunton Plaza in Fort Staunton, Staunton Island (after Grand Theft Aero). There will be 3 Yakuza Stingers, 2 in front of the 2nd building that houses a health and armor pickup, and another near the lift. *The vehicle also spawns anywhere in Torrington, be careful by jacking the cars because, like other gang members, if another Yakuza Stinger is nearby, the gang members will pursue Claude and crash the car, and Yakuza members will begin to attack. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island *Car park of the AMCo. building in Torrington, Staunton Island *The car also spawns anywhere in Torrington, Belleville Park and Aspatria (Staunton Island), as well as Pike Creek and Wichita Gardens (Shoreside Vale) *Can be obtained during the mission More Deadly Than the Male and Cash in Kazuki's Chips, in which one of them will belong to Toni Cipriani. Trivia General *The default radio stations in the Yakuza Stinger are: **''GTA III: MSX FM, Rise FM and Lips 106. **GTA LCS: MSX 98. In-game * The ''Grand Theft Auto III rendition has the same engine sound as the Sentinel and the Police car, which is strange for a sports car. A similar trait also applies to the Blista Compact in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. * In Grand Theft Auto Advance, it shares the same horn as the Police Car and the music played in the car is Numb - "How It's Done" from KREZ, Grand Theft Auto 2. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Yakuza Stinger has the door sounds of older cars, despite being a sports car. The same trait is also shared with the Kuruma and Blista. *All 3 games feature it with a red and white paint job, a clear homage to the colours of Japan's flag, where the Yakuza hail from. See Also *Stinger - Stock counterpart. *Feltzer - Another similarly designed sports car in the HD Universe. Navigation }}es:Yakuza Stinger fr:Yakuza Stinger pl:Yakuza Stinger pt:Yakuza Stinger ru:Yakuza Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Sports Cars Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles